sandbox_twofandomcom-20200214-history
Maun
Maun residence·[[User:Xethoria|'creator']] "I'm sorry, for you can't hear me." ▾'scroll down to view information'▾ Synopsis ' Originator ·' Xethoria ' Creation ·' July 15, 2018 ' Roleplayer ·' Xethoria ' Status ·' Alive; Inactive ' Classification ·' Felis catus ' Breed ·' Kurilian Bobtail ' Age ·' Unspecified ' Biological Sex ·' Female ' Identification ·' Cisgender Female ' Inclination ·' Lawful Evil ' Ethnicity ·' Russian ' Vernacular ·' Russian American accent ' Vocalist ·' Undecided ' Theme Song ·' Blame it on the kids by AViVA ' Nicknames ·'None Affiliations ' Current ·'None ' Joined ·'Unspecified ' Occupation ·'Rogue ' Future Occupations ·'None ' Past Residences ·'The Rising Rebellion ' Past Occupations ·'Minatory Renegade ' Pupils ·'None Attributes ' Physical ·'Asa obtains a large, substantial, muscular build of which withholds a silky semi-long tan hair. Her head is on the larger side, a moderate modified wedge with rounded contours and wide at the cheekbone. Her ears are a triangular shape. She has a kinked, short busty, snag, bob-like tail and walnut-shaped brownish-yellow eyes. She is very very solid and brawny. Asa is missing her tongue, being ripped out by a canine in a brutal encounter. Due to the fight, she now has a one-inch laceration on the left lower lip. |} Scars · Her physique obtains a few scars, one in particular being a canine bite among her upper right shoulder. Additional · No unfamiliar items take place. Disabilities · Asa is, unfortunately, mute. Scent · To be decided Mental · Maun usually is very silent considering he tends to be quite more observant than others. He sits in the background and analyzes things before taking any sort of action. His personality is only due to his past. He makes frequent references to an internal feeling of emptiness and says he kills to feel alive. He claims to have no feelings or conscience, and that all of his emotional responses are part of a well-rehearsed act to conceal his true nature, hence his personality "mask" mentioned in his history; Maun tends to have a strong connection with youth, as he feels as though they are more interesting than adults, this is due ot the fact that Maun didn't live a regular childhood. Maun acknowledges loyalty to his "family" members(his closer friends and pack-mates) and admits to the fact of not being able to hurt anyone in his family because he is "fond" of them. Positive · Intelligent, Alert, Resourceful, Flexible, Conscientious Neutral · Quiet, Determined, Idiosyncratic, Reserved Negative · Cautious, Calculating, Deceitful, Escapist Disorders · Schizoid Personality Disorder; Antisocial Personality Disorder; Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder; Depersonalisation; Phobias · Atychiphobia Bloodline Parents· Akio(Father/Deceased);Keiko(Mother/Loc. Unknown) Siblings· Osama (Brother/Deceased) Romantics Sexual Orientation · Bisexual Romantic Orientation · Biromantic Relationship Status · Single Current Lover · None Past Lovers · Nonw Attracted To Her · None/? Attracted To · None currently Offspring · None as of yet Future Offspring · Unspecifed Statistics Preferences Quote History Both parents killed when a group of rogues raided there den when Maun was very young. Now that he is grown up, flashbacks of the even often occur. Ever since this event, Maun has often had homicidal urges, feeling the need to kill in order to relieve himself. When he was 1 year old a family of wolves took him in. The father soon became aware of his homicidal urges and sociopathic tendencies and began to teach Maun the ways to kill, but at the same time helped Maun develop ways to contain the urge. After his adopted father passed away, Maun abandoned the rest of his adoptive family, including his "sister," and went off to being a loner for a few more years. As these years went by Maun became more skilled, taking more lives. The more he killed the more precise he chose to become. He began to develop a mindset of wanting to make every kill perfect, but this eventually died down by the time he was 3. He chose to stop killing as much as he was, for it was tainting his mind with brutal thoughts. He adapted to limiting his kills, arranging himself 2 rules that he must always follow, believing it would be best for himself and those around him: 1) He must only kill people who are guilty of large amounts of murder 2) He must never get caught Maun believed that no one should ever know about his misdeeds, and was scared of the outcome of someone finding out, so he built himself a mask, and killed orderly according to his rule. He then soon decided he was tired of being by himself, and chose that if he ever joined a group of any sorts he would allow the leader of that group to be aware of his urges, yet alone his personal rules, however, he also decided that if he thought a kill was necessary, he would consult the leader of the being & their misdeed, and seek permission to kill them in order to be utterly loyal to the group itself, and to avoid getting the group and himself in any sort of trouble. Category:Wolves